


Curses and tears

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I am like that Chris Pine movie, M/M, Maylor babies, Mpreg, Mpreg this is your warning, Pregnant Brian, and, curse words, first one and then the other, is like the bisexual option of Maylor mpreg, pregnant Roger, some instances of, unstoppable - Freeform, when you can have one and then the other, why have one or the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: !!!!!! MPREG  !!!!!Roger's pregnant and he's the worst spoken pregnant person in the world.Then Brian's pregnant, and people for some reason are afraid of him.Maylor mpreg based on a conversation I had in tumblr (credit to the friend I was talking to - you know who you are)Please enjoy this nonsense!!!





	Curses and tears

"Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Bloody fucking hell!"

Roger was spewing out curses like a madman, trying to get his sunglasses out of his pant pocket, which was proving to be quite difficult with all three million miles of belly he'd grown in the last few months. 

"Mummy, aren't those bad words hurting the baby's ears?" A passerby boy asked his clearly very conservative mother. 

"Do not let your mother hide the world from you, kid! There are so much worse things than curse words, like parents sheltering their children from the truths of what's going on around them, and making them afraid of everything. Fight the system, kid!"

That was pregnant Roger. Round and big and incredibly beautiful, but still perpetually angry, specially now that he had to spend nine months without smoking, only making everything bother him more. If he had to play, he complained, because he was really fucking tired and his back hurt and he had no energy to do all this properly. If he didn't play he also complained, because he felt useless and bored and like he'd lost one of the most important things in his life. 

The first time he realised he couldn't play properly anymore because of how big he'd got he'd started screaming and nearly trashed the whole room. The other guy's sheets had been torn to pieces, because if he couldn't play then nobody could play. It was as simple as that. Roger was angry and the hormones didn't help, at all. Brian, John and Freddie had got used to it - it was their regular Roger but bigger and angrier.

But many people, like this kid and his mother, were very surprised at Roger's cursing and anger, because he looked so beautiful and cute and charming with that pregnancy glow, and that baby bump. It felt like only nice cute things could come out of him, only caresses and sweet words. He looked like the poster boy for "you can be even more beauiful while pregnant" and nearly everyone on the world wished they looked like that, pregnancy or not. He was glowing and he looked like heart shaped candy and marshmallows. He looked gorgeous and soft, but his words and behaviour were the opposite of soft. 

There was one picture of him, hair down, looking perfect wearing a silky pink flowing blouse that let everyone see the curve of his very big belly where he was flipping the bird to the camera, a mischievous expression on his face, as if saying "fuck you and your expectations". That picture became the poster in many people's rooms, from rebel teenagers to angry impatient parents. 

It reminded people that pregnancy didn't suddenly make you stop cursing, or insulting - that it didn't turn you into soft pile of goo immediately. That could still fight the system no matter how you looked.  
Roger continued like that through the rest of the pregnancy, and the "shit"s and "fuck"s only increased when he suddenly had trouble to move around quickly, or when he couldn't walk fast stuff like that. The more his pregnancy progressed the more his body ached, and the more often and loudly (and colourfully) he complained. Brian did his best to soothe him with massages and cuddles, but Roger was difficult to handle on a normal day, and when eight and a half months pregnant he was nearly impossible.  
Roger... tried to contain himself, but what the hell, he was big as a whale, he had to carry this child around, a child who was taking up the space of his organs and squeezing him on the inside, he was allowed to complain, right?

Still, it was fun to see people's reaction when the baby kicked and instead of smiling softly and asking people to feel, Roger just said "Shit, that hurts" and looked at the belly with a slightly annoyed expression. What was he supposed to do? It did fucking hurt, and this kid did it a lot, sometimes not letting him sleep, which put him in a very bad mood. 

For some weeks, dealing with Roger was like walking through a landmine. He was trying to be happy that the baby was almost there but he was annoyed that he couldn't do so many things he loved (smoking, drinking, playing the drums, hell even sex had become more complicated now that he was huge, but they'd found a way, gratefully.)  
He had overall enjoyed the whole pregnancy thing, feeling the baby, and such - Brian fucking adored how big he'd gotten and kissed and massaged his very belly nearly every day, which was a definite bonus, and even he had become kind of fond of his baby bump when he looked at it, but... His body ached too much. The baby moved around and kicked way too much. He needed to express his frustration somehow.  
And the worst part was still about to come. 

Roger's labour was long and hard, and he spewed so many and such colourful curses that he made even the doctors and nurses blush. He was screaming loud enough to wake coma patients up (some of the medical personnel were worried that they'd end up with hearing damage) and fighting against everyone who would dare come close to him. Drenched in sweat and bright-eyed, he took Brian by the collar of his shirt and growled to his lover. 

"If we ever have another kid, you're carrying it yourself."

Brian had no problem with that. 

"All right."

Then came the pushing and Roger cried out louder and higher than anyone had ever heard.  
And then he saw his daughter, all the soft words he hadn't said during his pregnancy were suddenly, filling his mind and mouth.  
She was exquisite. 

(But he was not going to go through that pain again, no sir.)  
*

Brian didn't like what he was hearing. 

"Don't take it the wrong way, Brian. You're just... a bit scary. Which doesn't need to be something bad, but it is what it is. You're so tall and long and pregnant. It's just... scary."

"John!"

This was not good, not good at all. Sure it was a feeling shared by many of those who interacted with Brian lately - he'd always been really tall, but now that he was bigger there, there was... Well, there was no denying it, he had even more of a striking presence. Anywhere he went, he was seen and heard and well tended to. But for all his imposing length, for all the fear he seemed to strike in other people's heart... Brian wasn't feeling like that. 

"I can't help how I look." His eyes were bright and his voice was about to break. 

Roger sent a death glare John's way. Sure, that was the truth, but Brian didn't need the truth. Not when he was so delicate, so extra sensitive. It was... hurtful. When Roger was pregnant, everything was "oh, how beautiful you look", "oh, you're glowing", "you're super beautiful" etc etc. But not to Brian. To him they were only surprised reactions and odd looks. Some people were even scared. It was not fair. 

Roger could see Brian's fragile self-esteem cracking and hated it. He knew first hand how much pregnancy could mess up your emotions and Brian had already been a senstive man with a tendency towards insecurity, and this didn't help at all. These people wary of him made no sense to him. Roger thought that Brian looked incredible, maybe even better than he when he'd been pregnant, but it was hard to convince the older man. Even if seeing through Roger's eyes... there was nothing more fascinating, more gorgeous, than the even bigger Brian. 

His baby bump was perfectly round and bigger than his had been and Roger thought that it made Brian's softness shine even more. He loved his skinny Brian, but he also loved how his hips had filled out in the last months, and he loved singing to the baby bump, and kissing it and then kissing Brian... There were so many good aspects to this, yes sir.  
Brian was happy that they were giving their little girl a sibling to play with, and that Roger didn't have to endure all the horrors of pregnancy, but he felt... Well, it was hard for him to not cry at every little thing he saw. He saw a dead bug and he cried. He saw a couple holding hands and he cried (of joy, but he cried). A bandmate told him he looked scary and he could barely keep the tears at bay. 

He liked being pregnant, it was something new and exciting and it made him feel so terribly important because he was carrying the child, so connected to the entire family... But the world looked at him with apprehension, and he could just offer some hushed words and try to contain his emotions, his hurt.  
Why couldn't he be a beautiful pregnant person like Roger? Why was he and his round belly so off putting?

"Don't listen, darling, you look stunning. It is true that this pregnancy has given you a...levitas that you didn't use to have, but it's not that you're not beautiful! You're beauty is... a bit less classic, more layered, more hard to understand. And people often fear what they don't understand, right? But the secrets of the universe are also very complicated, but no less wonderful and incredible, right? "

Freddie's words brought a smile to his lips. Maybe he wasn't wrong. 

Pregnant Brian was like a glass chandelier: something big and complicated that could give any place a bigger presence, a quiet elegance, but that could also break into little pieces very easily. Sometimes he felt confident, and since so many people felt... if not threatened, mildly scared of him, he went there when deals needed to be made, and with the "say the wrong word and I'll end you" Roger next to him. (Roger was super protective of Brian, not just of his feelings, but of all of him. He was always checking that Brian was ok, wary for any sign of trouble)

There were some days that were very good. When the baby started kicking there were tears down Brian's long cheeks, falling into his neck. He was overwhelmed by emotion, by joy, by fear, by the incredible realisation...

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, Roger, nothing. Our child's alive. Isn't that incredible?"

He could get very deep other days, fearing that he would like this baby more than their little girl, fearing that he would be too tired after the birth to look after either of them, somehow gripped by the fear that he wouldn't be able to be there for his family... He cried, but Roger was there. He was comforting when it was needed and cutting when he had to. 

"Suck it up, Bri, you're having a dream pregnancy. I got it much worse, I couldn't even sleep and I didn't cry half so much."

Roger wished to be able to eat his words a couple months later, when Brian went into labour. 

There was a lot of blood, a lot of it, and Brian was crying. 

They called for an ambulance and Brian bled more, torn by the contractions that seemed to be tearing him in half. But he didn't curse, and he barely screamed as he bled into the gurney, looking at Roger with weeping eyes. It hurt to look, and Roger thought that he wanted to end the world for hurting Brian this much. 

Shortly after they arrived in the hospital, Brian had a convulsive episode and then fainted, and had to be rushed to emergency surgery.

Roger's hands were covered in blood and tears. 

"Fuuuuuck!"

It was a very close call, they were told. 

But they had a beautiful boy and they were both there, Roger and Brian, alive and whole with their precious newborn and with his pretty sister. 

But maybe there wouldn't be a next one. 

.... At least, not for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world!!!!! :) :) :)


End file.
